Heaven Sweet Sequel : We Belong Together
by Byun Lalla Chan EXOtic
Summary: Just a sequel of Heaven Sweet. Try to read this story and don't forget to leave your comment! ;)


**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtic**

**Title : Heaven Sweet Sequel : We Belong Together**

**Pair : ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HoLay, ChenMin, HunHan, TaoRis**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warning! : YAOI, typho(s), de el el**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet Sequel**

**:: We Belong Together ::**

**+SuLay Side+**

Suho kini berjalan terpisah dengan kawannya. Itu karena dia akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota dulu untuk mencari bahan untuk tugas mereka. Kenapa tidak ke perpustakaan sekolah? Itu karena pada jam sore seperti ini, perpustakaan sekolah sudah tutup, dan pengawasnya pun telah pulang lebih dulu.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya Suho pun sampai di perpustakaan kota. Dia segera memasuki gedung penuh buku tersebut.

Suho mulai berjalan menelusuri rak demi rak untuk mencari buku untuk bahan tugasnya. Sangking fokusnya mencari buku, Suho sampai tidak melihat ada seorang _namja_ yang berjalan kearahnya. _Namja_ itu juga tidak melihat Suho karena dia membawa bertumpuk – tumpuk buku yang bahkan sampai menutupi pandangannya.

Tiba – tiba…

**BRUK!**

Suho dan _namja_ yang membawa banyak buku itu bertabrakan.

"Aw!" ringis _namja_ yang bertabrakan dengan Suho itu. Ia mengelus bokongnya yang terasa sakit karena menabrak lantai di bawahnya. Sedangkan buku – buku yang di bawanya tadi telah jatuh berhamburan.

"Ah, maafkan aku. _Gwaenchana_?" Suho yang baru sadar dan khawatir mulai mendekati _namja_ itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Ne_, _gwaenchana_." jawab _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, hendak menerima uluran tangan Suho.

**DEG**

Tapi tiba – tiba, kedua _namja_ itu terdiam dan manatap satu sama lain dengan intens.

"Yi Xing-_ah_…"

"Suho-_ah_…"

Keduanya masih terpaku di tempat mereka masing – masing. Masih mencoba mencerna hal ini.

"A-ah, maafkan aku." Lay kemudian berbicara dan bangkit dari jatuhnya di lantai. Ia membersihkan celananya yang kotor akibat debu di lantai tadi. Sementara Suho masih saja terpaku menatap Lay di depannya. Jantungnya bergemuruh begitu cepat.

Lay perlahan mulai mencoba berani untuk menatap Suho. Air mata sudah sedikit menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Suho?" panggil Lay dengan suara sedikit serak.

**GREP**

Tanpa aba – aba Suho segera menarik tubuh Lay ke pelukannya dengan cepat. Lay balas memeluk Suho erat dan mulai menangis pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku." Bisik Suho sembari mengelus – elus kepala Lay yang ada di pelukannya. Lay hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Dia seperti tidak kuat berbicara untuk sekarang.

Tak lama Suho melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap Lay yang sesegukan dan juga wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata. Perlahan Suho mengelap air mata Lay itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku _chagi_." ucap Suho sekali lagi lalu mengecup kening Lay agak lama. Lay memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Suho pada keningnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Lay pada akhirnya. Suho terdiam dan terlihat menghela nafas.

"Kita tidak bisa berbicara banyak di sini." Bisik Suho kepada Lay sembari melirik sekitar. Lay yang mengerti pun hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo ikut!" Suho tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Lay keluar dari perpustakaan. Lay hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti langkah Suho.

…

Suho dan Lay tiba di sebuah café kopi yang berada lumayan dekat dari perpustakaan kota tadi. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja dengan secangkir _cappuccino_ di hadapan mereka masing – masing.

Suho sedari tadi tak henti – hentinya memandang wajah Lay. Sementara Lay hanya menunduk malu mendapati perlakuan Suho.

"Y-yak! Jangan menatapku terus!" ucap Lay malu.

Suho terkekeh, "Aku merindukan wajahmu, _chagi_. Kau tega!" ujar Suho sedikit tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu aku tega? Kau yang tega! Ish!" Lay sedikit mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Hey! Kau marah?" Suho sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Lay. Mencoba untuk melihat lebih dekat wajah 'kekasih'nya itu. Lay yang menyadari itu sontak memundurkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Suho dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Suho hanya terkikik melihat Lay. Dan Lay kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

**Chup!**

Suho mengecup bibir Lay cepat. Lay yang baru saja menyadari keadaan, langsung saja membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini tempat umum!"

Suho kembali terkekeh, "Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu, Yi Xing. Bisakah aku memilikimu kembali?" tanya Suho sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Lay. Wajahnya berubah serius untuk saat ini.

Wajah Lay kembali merona.

"Bo-bodoh! Aku memang milikmu!" ucap Lay pelan sembari menunduk malu. Suho tersenyum dan mengacak – acak rambut Lay sebentar.

"Jadi… aku boleh memanggilmu '_chagi_'?"

"Bukankah dari tadi memang seperti itu?" Lay terlihat _sweatdrop_ karena pertanyaan dari kekasihnya.

"_Chagi_… _Chagiya_… Yi Xing _chagi_…" panggil Suho menggoda Lay. Lay benar – benar malu di buatnya.

"SUHO!"

Dan Suho hanya tertawa melihat kemarahan kekasihnya tersebut.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+HunHan Side+**

"Anda memanggil saya tuan?" tanya sebuah suara. Sehun terkesiap mendengar suara orang tersebut. Dengan segera ia menoleh ke samping, lebih tepatnya kearah wajah orang itu dan…

**DEG**

Mata Sehun dan pelayan itu terbelalak saat melihat satu sama lain.

"Lu-Luhannie…"

"Sehunnie…"

Sehun sontak berdiri dari duduknya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan. Sementara Luhan sudah menggigit bibirnya sedari tadi, menahan air matanya yang bersiap untuk keluar.

**Grep!**

Luhan sontak menghambur ke pelukan Sehun. ia memeluk tubuh lelaki yang sangat di rindukannya itu dengan erat. Air mata perlahan mulai membasahi wajah _namja_ manis itu.

Sehun tentu saja _shock_. Apalagi dengan pergerakan Luhan yang tiba – tiba. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, Sehun mulai membalas pelukan Luhan. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk mendekap tubuh _namja_ yang lebih mungil darinya tersebut. Sehun mengelus – elus punggung Luhan seraya mencium puncak kepala Luhan. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehun. Sangat~" lirih Luhan sembari menangis. Tapi dia berusaha keras agar isakkannya tidak sampai terdengar.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Hannie. Maafkan aku. Aku memang salah karena meninggalkanmu tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dulu. _Jeongmal mianhae_~" Sehun kembali mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan dan perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun. Ia memandang Sehun dengan mata yang berair.

"A-aku mengerti Sehun-_ah_. Kau pasti sangat merindukan duniamu. Sehingga kau terburu – buru dan pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Iya kan?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang parau. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku _chagiya_." Sehun kembali mendekap Luhan ke pelukannya.

Beberapa pengunjung menatap kearah mereka. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukan orang – orang tersebut. Mereka tidak perduli. Yang mereka inginkan saat ini adalah melepaskan rindu satu sama lain.

"Luhan-_ah_ apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tiba – tiba seorang lelaki paruh baya datang menghampiri mereka. Kim _ahjussi_. Sontak Luhan dan Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Kim _ahjussi_ kaget.

"_Mi_-_mianhae ahjussi_." Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Raut wajah Kim _ahjussi_ terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan. Tak henti – hentinya Kim _ahjussi_ menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Kalian… apakah saling mengenal?" Kim _ahjussi_ pun bertanya.

Luhan dan Sehun saling memandang lalu mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Dia ini kekasihku, _ahjussi_." Jawab Sehun bangga sembari merangkul Luhan. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya membulatkan matanya dengan wajah memerah dan langsung menyikut Sehun pelan. Sehun hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Luhan.

Kim _ahjussi_ tertawa renyah, "Dasar kalian ini! Tapi maaf Sehun. Luhan harus kembali bekerja. Kalian bisa bicara lain waktu. Boleh kan?" tanya Kim _ahjussi_ dengan nada menggoda Sehun dan Luhan. Membuat wajah Luhan semakin merona.

"Ah, _ahjussi_~ Aku bahkan baru bertemu lagi dengannya. Bagaimana bisa _ahjussi_ mau memisahkan kami lagi?" rajuk Sehun dengan manja.

**Pletak!**

Tiba – tiba saja Sehun mendapatkan jitakan sayang di kepalanya oleh Kim _ahjussi_. Sehun sontak memegang kepalanya tersebut dan meringis sakit. Sementara Luhan dan Kim _ahjussi_ tertawa melihat Sehun.

"Yak! Kalian jahat sekali!" Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Lulu! Kenapa kau tertawa juga?!" Luhan tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sehun. Malah ia terkikik lalu membungkuk sebentar kepada Kim _ahjussi_ dan pergi menuju dapur kedai.

"Lulu! Kenapa pergi?" tanya Sehun dengan tampang sedih. Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak mendengar itu karena ramainya tempat tersebut. Sehun kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Kim _ahjussi_ tertawa, "Kau tetap saja begini. Bertingkah kekanakan! Haha!" Kim _ahjussi_ menepuk – nepuk bahu Sehun pelan lalu setelahnya pergi.

"Haish!" Sehun yang merasa sedikit kesal kemudian mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke kursi.

"Baru bertemu sudah di tinggal lagi." Gumamnya. "Ah~ Tapi tidak apa – apa. Aku tunggu saja dia sampai selesai bekerja. Hah~ Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya." Sehun senyum – senyum sendiri. "Tapi tunggu! Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Lalu Sehun mencubit lengannya sendiri. "Akh! _Appo_! Ah~ Ternyata bukan~ Syukurlah~" Sehun terus bermonolog sendiri sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila. Luhan yang sedang melayani pelanggan, tidak sengaja melihat tingkah Sehun. Dan dia hanya terkikik geli.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+TaoRis Side+**

**Kring!**

Bel pintu toko roti itu berbunyi seiring dengan masuknya Kris ke dalam toko roti tersebut. Entah mengapa setelah ia mencium aroma roti yang lezat tadi, dia jadi ingin membelinya. Tak apa lah sekali – kali.

"Selamat datang tuan. Mau membeli roti apa?" sapa seorang pelayan di sana.

"Uhm~ Apakah di sini ada _Chocolate Brownies Cake_?" tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja tuan." Jawab pelayannya dengan ramah.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan satu. Tolong di bungkus." Ujar Kris. Pelayan itu pun menurut dan segera membungkuskan pesanan dari Kris.

Tiba – tiba pintu toko kembali terbuka, tanda ada pelanggan lagi yang datang. Tapi Kris sama sekali tidak memperdulikkannya. Tak penting, menurut Kris.

Orang yang baru memasuki toko itu segera berjalan mendekati Kris dan berdiri di sampingnya. Sebenarnya bukan itu, dia hanya ingin memesan kue.

"Tolong _Chocolate Cookies_ nya satu kotak ya?" ujar _namja_ itu kepada pelayan yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Kata si pelayan.

"Hm~ Walau pun rasanya tidak bisa menandingi _Hecovenkies_, tapi tidak apa – apa." Gumam _namja_ itu yang ternyata dapat di dengar oleh Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya.

**DEG**

"_Hecovenkies_ katanya?" batin Kris. Entah kenapa jantungnya pun sekarang berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Dia jadi mengingat seseorang. Sontak Kris pun menatap kearah _namja_ yang berucap tadi. Tapi sayang, posisi _namja_ itu menyamping jadi Kris tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

"_Chogiyo_…" Kris menyentuh pundak _namja_ itu.

"_Ne_?" _namja_ itu pun menoleh kearah Kris.

**DEG**

Dan keduanya kaget setelah menatap satu sama lain.

"Tao…"

"K-Kris…"

Hening. Kris dan Tao merasa waktu di sekitar mereka benar – benar berhenti. Keduanya terus menatap satu sama lain. Seperti enggan untuk melepaskan pandangan mereka barang sedetik pun.

"Tuan? Tuan?" pelayan itu beberapa kali memanggil Kris mau pun Tao. Mencoba membangunkan mereka dari lamunan.

"A-ah, ya?" Tao pun menoleh kearah pelayan tersebut.

"Ini pesanan anda." Pelayan tersebut menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepada Tao.

"Ah, _gomawo_." Tao pun menerima bungkusan tersebut dan memberi beberapa lembar uang. Setelah itu, Tao menatap Kris sekilas dan tersenyum manis lalu setelahnya segera berjalan keluar dari toko kue tersebut.

"Tao!" panggil Kris sambil berniat mengejarnya. Tapi langkahnya di tahan oleh pelayan toko itu dengan alasan kue pesanan Kris. Kris dengan buru – buru mengambil kuenya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang lalu setelahnya segera keluar dari toko tersebut untuk mencari Tao.

Kris sudah berada di luar toko sekarang. Ia menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok Tao. Tapi nihil. Dia tidak menemukannya.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Kris sambil matanya terus mencari.

**Pluk!**

Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu Kris pelan. Sontak membuat sang empu segera menoleh. Dan Kris mendapati seorang _namja_ manis tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Mencariku?" tanyanya sembari masih tersenyum.

"Tao!" dengan segera Kris memeluk Tao dengan erat. Tao tersenyum dan balas memeluk Kris tak kalah eratnya. Tao menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangis.

"Aku merindukanmu! Sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Kris sembari terus memeluk Tao. Tao mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

Kris sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia kini menatap wajah Tao yang sedikit basah karena air mata. Perlahan ia menghapus air mata di wajah orang yang di cintainya itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis~" ucapnya pelan.

"Aku terlalu senang ternyata aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Balas Tao dengan suara sedikit parau.

"_Ne_, aku juga Tao~" Kris kembali memeluk Tao dengan sangat erat, dan Tao pun membalasnya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+KaiSoo Side+**

Kai juga sepertinya memilih untuk pulang sendiri hari ini. Padahal rumahnya satu arah dengan rumah Chen dan Chanyeol. Tapi dia malah memilih untuk pulang terpisah dengan kawan – kawannya. Sekalian juga, ia ingin mampir ke toko buku untuk membeli sebuah novel terbaru. Semenjak 'dia' memperkenalkan novel kepada Kai, Kai menjadi ketagihan untuk membaca novel.

Akhirnya, sampailah Kai di toko buku ini. Toko buku langganannya. Kai segera memasuki toko tersebut, lalu mulai berjalan menelusuri rak – rak buku. Siapa tau ada novel baru yang memikat hatinya.

Kai terus berjalan sembari mengamati novel – novel yang ada di sana. Dan dia mendapati sebuah novel berjudul "_Love Like A Fairy Tale_", dan itu sangat membuatnya tertarik dan penasaran dengan novel tersebut.

Dengan segera, Kai menjulurkan tangannya kearah novel itu, berniat mengambilnya. Sebelum… ada sebuah tangan lain yang mengambil novel tersebut.

"Eh?" Kai kaget dan segera menatap kearah orang yang duluan mengambil novel tersebut.

"Uhm, _mian_-" ucapan orang yang mengambil novel itu terputus saat tiba – tiba matanya bertatapan dengan mata Kai.

**DEG**

Kai merasakan gemuruh hebat saat menatap sepasang mata bulat yang terlihat lucu yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya. Darahnya serasa membeku, lidahnya pun bahkan kaku hanya untuk sekedar berucap. Sementara orang yang berada di hadapan Kai pun tak jauh beda dari Kai. Dia hanya bisa terdiam menatap kedua mata tajam Kai.

"K-Kyungsoo?" akhirnya satu kata dapat keluar dari mulut Kai, tentu saja dengan susah payah.

"Kai…" ucap seorang yang berada di hadapan Kai saat ini. Kyungsoo. Ya, kekasihnya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, mencoba mencerna peristiwa yang tengah terjadi ini. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Kai bergerak mendekat ke tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan segera memeluknya erat. Dan bersamaan dengan itu pula, kristal bening jatuh dari mata Kyungsoo. Kristal yang melambangkan kebahagian.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai tak kalah erat. Meluapkan semua rasa rindunya yang telah lama membuncah mencari objeknya. Dan kini, rasa rindu Kyungsoo telah terobati oleh bertemunya ia dengan Kai, objek yang ada di hatinya sampai sekarang.

"A-aku… merindukanmu Kai…" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara terbata demi menahan isakkannya. Untung saja mereka kini berada di tempat sepi. Tidak ada orang yang di toko itu berniat untuk melihat – lihat buku di rak bagian tempat Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk merespon ucapan Kyungsoo. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Soo~"

Mereka terus berpelukan dengan erat. Sampai akhirnya Kai melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. Meraih dagu Kyungsoo, dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya yang telah lama sudah tidak pernah ia rasakan. Tapi kali ini, dia kembali merasakannya.

"Masih manis seperti dulu." ucap Kai sembari mengusap bibir Kyungsoo menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kai kemudian, melontarkan pertanyaan yang kini tengah berputar di kepalanya.

"Oh, iya. Eum, kita ke tempat lain saja. aku akan menceritakan semuanya." ujar Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk.

"Jadi mengambil novel itu?" tanya Kai sembari menunjuk novel yang tengah Kyungsoo pegang sedari tadi. Kyungsoo menatap sekilas novel di tangannya dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang bayar. _Jja_!" Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menuju kasir. Membayar novel yang Kyungsoo beli. Lalu keduanya pun keluar dari toko buku tersebut.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+ChenMin & ChanBaek Side+**

Terlihat Chen dan Chanyeol tengah berjalan berdua. Yah, karena memang rumah mereka satu arah. Sebenarnya, rumah mereka juga satu arah dengan Kai. Tapi _namja_ itu tadi memilih untuk pulang terpisah dengan mereka.

"_Hyung_," panggil Chanyeol di tengah langkahnya.

"Hm?" Chen menyahut.

"Apa kau… tidak merindukan 'dirinya'?" tanya Chanyeol. Seketika Chen menunduk dan menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Chanyeol ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chen.

"_Hyung_?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat merindukannya Chanyeol-_ah_. Aku bahkan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Walau pun itu di mimpi sekali pun." jawab Chen.

"Aku juga _hyung_. Aku sangat merindukan Baekkie-ku." Timpal Chanyeol. Terdapat nada sedih dalam ucapannya.

**Pluk**

Chen menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "Sudahlah. Tidak perlu memikirkannya di sini. Lebih baik kita pulang." Ajaknya. Dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk setuju. Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka. Sampai…

"TOLONG!"

"TOLONG KAMI!"

Terdengar suara 2 orang yang berteriak di dalam sebuah gang. Membuat Chen maupun Chanyeol terkesiap dan saling memandang.

"Chan-_ah_, kau dengar itu?" tanya Chen.

"Sangat jelas _hyung_." Jawab Chanyeol. Keduanya saling memandang, lalu segera berlari kearah datangnya suara.

"_Kyyyaaa_ hentikan!"

"Diam kalian berdua!" terdengar suara bentakan. Chanyeol dan Chen semakin gencar mencari arah datangnya suara. Dan tak lama, mereka pun menemukan sebuah gang kecil yang di dalam sana terdapat dua _namja_ manis dan 3 preman yang sedang menghadang mereka. Chanyeol dan Chen terbelalak melihatnya.

"YA! KALIAN!" teriak Chen. Membuat kelima insan yang ada di dalam gang itu menoleh kearah Chen dan Chanyeol yang berada di depan mulut gang.

Sontak mata Chen dan Chanyeol membelalak saat melihat 2 _namja_ manis yang tengah di hadang di dalam gang itu oleh 3 preman. Mereka kenal wajah itu. Dan hal tersebut, membuat Chen dan Chanyeol semakin geram kepada ke-3 preman tersebut.

"Mau apa kau bocah?!" tanya salah satu preman itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Chanyeol.

Salah satu preman itu menyeringai, "Kami hanya ingin bermain sebentar dengan mereka." Jawab preman itu dengan entengnya. Membuat _namja_ manis yang di hadangnya itu semakin gemetar ketakutan.

"Cih! Dasar brengsek!" maki Chen.

"Memang apa urusanmu hah?!" tanya salah satu preman itu mulai marah.

"Lepaskan mereka!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Melepaskan mereka? Tidak akan!" ujar preman itu. Membuat Chen semakin marah dan giginya kini pun bergemeretak menahan emosi.

"SIALAN KALIAN!" seru Chen marah.

"Apa kau bilang hah?!" preman itu mulai marah.

"Kurang ajar!" timpal preman yang lain lalu langsung maju menyerang Chen. Tapi Chen dengan sigap menghindar dan menangkis pukulan dari preman tersebut. Malah, pukulan Chen lah yang banyak mendarat di tubuh si preman. Sampai akhirnya, preman itu tersungkur di tanah.

Kedua kawan dari preman itu memandang tak percaya. Mereka berdua pun marah melihat kawan mereka yang di serang seperti itu oleh Chen. Akhirnya, kedua preman yang tersisa segera berlari kearah Chen dan Chanyeol, bersiap menyerang keduanya. Dan adu pukul antara 2 preman dengan Chen dan Chanyeol pun terjadi. Chen dan Chanyeol dengan gesit menangkis perlawanan dari si preman. Dan mereka pun melayangkan pukulan andalan mereka ke tubuh preman itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, kedua preman itu tersungkur ke tanah, sama seperti kawannya sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Cepat!" bisik salah satu preman itu. Dan ketiga preman itu pun segera bangun dari jatuh mereka dan meninggalkan Chen dan Chanyeol. Chen, Chanyeol, dan kedua _namja_ manis yang tadi di hadang itu sekarang dapat bernafas lega. Chen dan Chanyeol segera mendekati kedua _namja_ manis tadi.

"Apa kalian tidak apa – apa?" tanya Chanyeol kepada mereka berdua.

"_Ne_, kami tidak apa – apa." Jawab _namja_ bermata sipit. Dan kini, mata Chanyeol dan _namja_ bermata sipit itu saling berpandangan. Begitu pula Chen dan _namja_ manis berpipi _chubby_ yang merupakan kawan dari _namja_ bermata sipit tersebut. Mereka berpandangan dengan _intens_.

"Terima kasih." Ucap _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu.

"Hm. Ayo pulang Chanyeol." Ujar Chen sambil mengambil tasnya dan memakainya kembali. Chanyeol menatap Chen heran dan segera menghampirinya.

"_Hyung_…" ujarnya. "Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa mereka sangat mirip?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah. Hanya halusinasi." Chen sok cuek. Dia takut. Dia merasa sangat takut bahwa ini hanyalah halusinasi mereka berdua saja. Jadi dia berusaha untuk menghindar.

"_Mwo_? Halusinasi? Tidak mungkin! Karena aku juga merasakannya." Bantah Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol. Ayo pu-"

"Chen! Chanyeol!" panggil _namja_ bermata sipit itu.

Merasa terpanggil, Chen dan Chanyeol pun segera menoleh kearah dua orang yang mereka selamatkan tadi. Keempatnya terdiam.

"Baekhyun…"

"Xiumin…"

"Ya, ini kami." Ujar _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ yang ternyata adalah Xiumin itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" gumam Chen tidak percaya. Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mulai melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Menggenggam kedua tangan mungil milik _namja_ manis itu. Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Dadanya berdegup kencang, dan dia yakin kali ini pasti pipinya telah memerah.

"Aku tau ini pasti kau." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Chanyeol lalu saja langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan menggendongnya.

"_Kyaaa_! Chanyeol! Hihi~" Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Chanyeol ikut tertawa.

"_Aigoo_~ Sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini hm?" Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun, mengelus pipinya lembut. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dengan air mata bahagia yang mulai menetes. Melihat Baekhyun menangis, Chanyeol segera menghapus titik air itu menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan lembut. Lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun.

Sementara Chen yang melihat adegan ChanBaek itu, hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Xiumin yang entah kapan sudah berada di hadapannya. Membuat Chen sedikit terkejut.

Xiumin terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah sedih.

"_Aigoo_~ _Ne_, _ne_." Chen tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak – acak rambut Xiumin. Membuat Xiumin tersenyum lalu segera memeluk Chen. Kembali membuat Chen sedikit kaget dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya ia membalas pelukan dari _namja_ kecil itu. Chen tersenyum senang.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

_"Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa berada di sini?"_

_ "Karena kita memang sudah di takdirkan untuk terus bersama…"_

**+-+-+-THE END-+-+-+**

**Cuap cuap author :**

_**Annyeonghaseyo yeoreobeun**_**~! Huwaaa apa kabar semua? :D Ada yang kangen sama Lalla gak? Hehe :3 Udah lama Lalla gak nulis lagi. Dan sekarang, Lalla senang bisa balik dan nulis di sini lagi~ =DD Huwaaa kangen deh~! :* Oh iya, Lalla minta maaf ya **_**readers**_**, udah ninggalin kalian lamaaaaa banget. Ngegantungin (?) kalian gitu -,- Huwaaaaa **_**mian**_** yaaahhhh… Mumumu deh~ :* :* :* #plak# Hehe :D Duh, seneng banget serius :3 Oh iya, untuk sequelnya ini, mohon maaf banget ya kalau ceritanya gak sesuai sama harapan~ :3 Semoga kalian tetep suka ne~ :D Dan jangan lupa **_**review**_** nya :D Hihi~ **_**Love you all**_**~ :***


End file.
